TOY
by hoshistaryoung
Summary: inspirasi dari lagu block b - toy. maap gak nyambung. gak ngerti. baru belajar nulis. baca ajalah dulu qaqa


**TOY**

 **By: hoshistaryoung | Soonhoon! Hoshi & Woozi GS! | Drabble? Songfict?**

 _ **Siapa yang peduli pada perasaanku**_

 _ **Kau bisa bermain denganku sampai kau menyakitiku**_

Hari minggu pagi di Seoul yang kelabu. Hujan dari semalam tidak kunjung berhenti. Seorang pria sedang duduk di halte bus. Dia terlihat menunggu seseorang sembari memainkan ponsel genggamnya.

"kamu dimana jihoonie? Kenapa telponku tidak diangkat? Apa dia lupa lagi ya?"

Soonyoung membuang nafas lirih. Dia tau pasti akan jadi begini jika membuat janji dengan jihoon. Kemarin mereka berjanji akan nonton film bersama dan janji bertemu di halte bus dekat kampus tapi sampai sekarang Jihoon belum juga datang. Padahal Soonyoung sudah menunggu selama hampir 1 jam di halte bus ini, dan sialnya dia lupa pakai baju hangat karena dia terburu-buru takut jihoon sudah datang lebih dulu.

 _ **Saat aku tak lagi berguna kau diam-diam akan membuangku**_

 _ **Semua yang ku lakukan untukmu.**_

 _ **Because i'm your toy.. toy..**_

 _Drrtt drrtt drrttt_

Tiba-tiba ponsel Soonyoung berbunyi. Sepertinya ada pesan masuk. Soonyoung membuka ponselnya

" _Soonyoung maaf aku tidak bisa pergi nonton dengan mu hari ini. Aku lupa kalau hari ini ada janji dengan ibu ku untuk menemaninya menjenguk paman yang kecelakaan minggu lalu. Maaf ya"_

Ya, itu sms dari Jihoon. Soonyoung sudah amat menduga kalau Jihoon akan membatalkan janji lagi. Lagi? Ya, lagi. Ini bukan kejadian yang pertama. Jihoon sangat senang membuat janji dengan Soonyoung tapi tidak pernah ditepati.

 _ **Saat kita bicara dengan cara yang hangat**_

 _ **Itu setelah kau membelaiku**_

 _ **Lalu kau menaruhku kembali ketempat semula**_

 _ **Nasib ku ada di tanganmu**_

 _ **Girl, Use me while you can**_

 _ **I'm all yours**_

Akhirnya Soonyoung memutuskan untuk tetap nonton film walaupun sendirian.

Nonton film tidak harus berdua kan?

Jika kalian bertanya apa hubugan Jihoon dan Sooonyoung itu apa? Akan aku tunjukan.

Hubungan mereka seperti ini

Jika Jihoon butuh Soonyoung, Soonyoung harus selalu ada.

Jika Soonyoung butuh Jihoon, Jihoon boleh ada untuk Soonyoung kalau Jihoon mau.

Jika Jihoon sedih, Soonyoung akan menghiburnya.

Jika Soonyoung sedih, Jihoon tidak pernah ada.

Soonyoung cinta Jihoon tapi Jihoon tidak.

Hubungan mereka tanpa status apapun. Tapi bukan berarti Soonyoung tidak pernah mengungkapkan perasaan-nya. Sudah berkali-kali Soonyoung ungkapkan itu ke Jihoon. Tapi berkali-kali juga ia ditolak dengan alasan _"aku lebih nyaman seperti ini soonyoung"_.

 _ **Aku tak ingin apa-apa lagi darimu**_

 _ **Jika kita menghabiskan waktu berdua itu yang aku butuhkan**_

 _ **Aku bisa memberikan itu semua untukmu**_

 _ **kau akan mengambil semuanya dariku**_

Soonyoung sudah sampai di mall. Dia langsung menuju bioskop. Saat berada didepan pintu masuk bioskop Soonyoung melihat punggung yang tidak asing. Dia seperti mengenal punggung seseorang itu. Karena penasaran Soonyoung mendekat.

 _Deg.._

Tiba-tiba seseorang itu membalikan badannya. Pandangan mereka bertemu. Orang itu sangat terkejut hingga membulatkan matanya yang sipit.

"S.. s.. Soonyoung.."

"Jihoon"

 _ **Sekarang kau tahu, semua yang kau butuhkan adalah diriku**_

 _ **I'm your toy, I'm your toy, I'm your toy**_

 _ **Jika cinta adalah sebuah lelucon, maka gunakan diriku dengan kejam**_

Orang itu jihoon. Jihoon yang bilang menjenguk pamannya yang kecelakaan. Jihoon yang bilang akan pergi dengan ibunya. Pada kenyataannya Jihoon disini. Diobioskop. Tidak dengan ibunya tapi dengan seorang senior yang Sooonyoung ketauhi bernama Choi Seungcheol

"Bukankah kau Kwon Soonyoung?" ucap Seungcheol

"Senior mengenali ku? Waaah~ aku senang sekali" Soonyoung tersenyum layaknya orang bodoh.

Soonyoung memang tersenyum tapi hatinya tidak. Meskipun Jihoon sering memperlakukannya seperti ini tapi bukan berarti Soonyoung sudah terbiasa dengan rasa sakitnya.

"Tentu saja aku mengenalmu! Ketua club dance yang amat sexy hahaha. Sedang apa kau disini?"

Soonyoung itu ketua club dance dikampus. Soonyoung sebenarnya cukup terkenal dikalangan wanita tapi entah kenapa ia lebih memilih untuk jadi maninan seorang Lee Jihoon.

"Ahh.. tadi niatnya aku mau nonton tetapi aku lupa kalau ada janji dengan seseorang"

Soonyoung sedikit melirik kearah Jihoon yang sedang menundukan kepalanya. Soonyoung tersenyum miring.

"Ahh begitu.. baru saja aku akan mengajakmu nonton bersama kami"

"Tidak, terimakasih senior. Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu."

Soonyoung membungkukan badannya lalu melangkahkan kakinya dari tempat itu. Soonyoung tersenyum sendiri. Bagaimana bisa dia jadi bodoh selama ini? Kesabaran Soonyoung sudah habis. Ingatkan dia untuk mencari yang lain besok.

 _ **Now you know, all you need it me**_

 _ **I'm your toy**_


End file.
